


Drowning

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Sex, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayahina + Bathtub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

“No, dumbass – it’s too fucking hot!” Ayato complains, splashing the nearly scalding water in Hinami’s direction.

She screeches and shields herself with her hands, but to no avail. Water covers the front of her shirt and she pouts. Ayato’s heart thumps at the adorable sight of her bottom lip sticking out.

“If it’s hot, why are you splashing it at me?” She whines, pulling her shirt out to inspect the damage.

Ayato grins and rises from his spot where he’s perched on the tub.

“You know, if it’s too wet, you can just take it off. Can I do it?”

Even though he’s seen her naked a hundred times, Hinami’s face still colors as he walks over to her, gaze dark and predatory. She lifts her arms up, despite the fact that she’s turning her head so she doesn’t have to look at him, and he laughs.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Hina. It’s just you and me. Your… your body is beautiful.” He adds the last bit in more of a hushed tone, somehow afraid someone is going to hear him and tease him mercilessly for being such a softie.

He delicately traces a strip of skin at her waist, delighting in the shiver he incites, and slowly tugs the hem of her shirt until he can ease it off of her body. She instinctively crosses her arms to cover her now bare chest, but Ayato swats them away and stares openly at her.

She’s so small, and so are her breasts, but he’s always loved them. They weren’t more than a B-cup, but they were soft and pale and capped with beautiful, rose colored nipples. She flushed all over her body when she got flustered, and he loved it. A soft, baby pink color spread across her breasts, and she practically glowed. He couldn’t help but tug her closer to him and press light kisses along the base of her throat. She shuddered, then whimpered when he reached the top of her chest and began trailing his tongue down to her right nipple. His eyes flickered up to her face, and he had to fight a smile when he saw how responsive she was being. She was so sensitive when it came to emotions, but that was especially the case for touches.

“Ay-Ayato, we’re supposed to be – to be bathing,” she stammered, so embarrassed at the sight of him taking a nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

“Mmm, too hot right now.” He commented between sucks, and he felt a swelling sense of pride erupt in his chest when she let out a soft moan.

“So sensitive…” He murmured when he released the nipple with a pop, and Hinami went twenty shades of red.

He always liked how she reacted to his touch. Though they’d slept together several times, and he knew her body almost as well as he knew his own, she never ceased to amaze him. Sometimes she would be shy, and it felt like the first time. She was always timid, but he managed to bring her out of her shell, and she got more adventurous every time they slept together. Other times, when she was a little sleepy or a bit off, she was a little braver. She’d even pushed him back and rode him one time, and he would never forget the sight of her on top of him, grinding her pretty little hips against him, and watching his cock slip in and out of her silken heat. She’d been incredibly embarrassed of her actions after the fact, but he’d managed to make her feel at ease when he marveled at how fucking sexy she was.

When people thought of Hinami, sexy probably wasn’t a word they would use to describe her. Sweet, sure. Delicate? Of course. No one would ever peg her to be capable of sultry bedroom eyes or sweet sounding moans, but then again, no one knew her like Ayato did. He relished in this fact.

“D-Don’t look at me like that.” Hinami managed, expressive brown eyes meeting his.

“Like what?”

Like she was the sunshine and he’d been living in a cave for his entire life.

“N-Nothing, let’s just get in the bath.”

“What, you’re going in with your pajama pants on?” He teased, shaking her from her daze as she realized what he meant.

“Oh! Oh, no – I –“

“Let me.”

He got to his knees and began tracing his fingertips down her bare waist. She was so small and fragile, he worried he was going to break her. He was terrified he’d break her. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he caught himself marveling at how beautiful she was and tucked his fingertips in the waistband of her cute, plaid sleep pants. He slowly eased them down her thighs, ducking forward to peck soft, slow kisses on her thighs. She shook, trembling at the feeling of his touch and craving more of it.

“Wait a second…” He trailed off as she was about to help him.

He ran his fingertips along her thighs and reached further up to rid her of her cute, frilly panties with a small bow adorning the front. She was so adorable, it physically pained him. He pulled those down too, and before she could move to get in the bath, he began trailing his tongue up her inner thigh, holding her hips in place with his large hands.

She gasped, almost doubling forward with the suddenness of his kisses, but he held her firmly in place and drank in her cute little pants as he continued his journey up. He finally reached the crux between her legs and actually licked his lips, so eager to make her beg for him that he could almost taste it. (The pun wasn’t lost on him)

He pulled back a little to study her face and was pleased to see she’d taken hold of the counter for support. Her head was turned, due to her shame at how turned on she was, and that just wouldn’t do. Ayato always liked an audience.

“Look at me,” he demanded, though his voice lacked the harsh edge to it.

“B-But –“

“Look at me, please.”

She looked down at him, and she felt her eyes burning with tears of embarrassment as he met her gaze from between her legs. His long, shaggy hair tickled her thighs, and she would have giggled if she weren’t so nervous. She didn’t know why she was so nervous, it wasn’t like they were new to this, just something about the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, and the way he treated her as if she were a deity shook her to her very core.

He grinned a goofy grin reserved only for her before he took a small, kitten lick. She tasted so fucking sweet. He could spend hours between her legs, and if he had it his way, he would. Her eyes nearly screwed shut, but she remembered how badly he wanted her to look at him and fought the urge to resist. His grip on her thighs was surprisingly gentle, and she was very confused when he held one hand up until she realized he wanted her to hold it. She laced her fingers in the spaces of his and he smiled against her as she squeezed, the pressure increasing when his tongue did something that made her moan.

He never released her hand, even when she was gripping it so hard, crescent shaped marks began to litter the back of his own. She was trembling so much, even he wasn’t sure if she’d be able to support her for much longer. He slipped his tongue inside of her, causing her legs to quake and squeeze around his head. He didn’t care, and it only ignited a flame in him to keep going, to make her come around his tongue. Moments later, he felt her convulse around him as she did just that, whimpering pathetically as her arousal coated his tongue and dripped down his chin. Not letting her rest, he licked her clean and rose to his feet, holding her closely to him so she wouldn’t fall.

“Bath time.” He said with finality, as if he hadn’t just given her the best oral she’d ever received.

With a dazed expression, she nodded, squeaking when he scooped her into his arms to deposit her inside the tub. The burning water was now a pleasant, warm temperature, and she sighed as she felt the tension in her limbs fade. She looked up to see Ayato stripping, and fought the urge to hide her face.

He was so beautiful. She hated to admit even to herself that she stared at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. He wasn’t extremely muscular, but his lean body had just the right amount of definition to it. She stared openly, just as he’d done to her, but he called her on it.

“See something you like?” He jested, dropping his shirt into the growing pile of clothing beside the tub.

“I was just –“

“You can look, I don’t care.” He said with a grin, keeping eye contact with her as he undid the button of his pants.

She knew that he knew she was looking, so she adverted her gaze as he shed the rest of his clothing, boxers and all, and didn’t look back until she felt the water shift around her when he got in behind her.

“You’re so fucking cute.”

“N-No, I’m not.” She said quickly, grabbing some vanilla body wash.

“Yes, you are, and here, let me.”

He took the soap from her and poured a generous amount into his hands. He spread the stuff all over her shoulders and down her back, struggling to reach all of her due to the limited amount of space. She was still blushing, but she couldn’t deny that he was amazing with his hands, and she sighed. His hands slipped around her body to her breasts, and she squeaked when he began palming them. She felt his hair against her shoulder as he bent forward to nip her neck, and she leaned into his touch despite her embarrassment. He tugged her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, and grinned against her neck when she whined. He pulled her closer to him and her eyes widened when she felt him hard against her back.

“Wanna try something new?” He asked before gently biting into her neck.

“Y-Yes,” she answered, throwing her insecurities aside when she thought of the promise his inquiry carried.

“Turn around.”

It took a little effort on both of their parts to get into a comfortable position. Hinami screeched as she nearly smacked her head against the faucet, and Ayato laughed – that was until the same thing happened to him, and it was Hinami’s turn to smirk. Clumsiness and awkwardness aside, they finally managed to get the way Ayato wanted them – Hinami straddling his lap with her arms draped around his neck. He hissed at the feeling of her dripping heat rubbing against his cock, and her head tilted back when he began rocking back and forth, teasing the both of them.

“Do you…”

“Yes, yes.” She murmured, eyes screwed shut.

Ayato lifted her by the hips, with great effort, given how slippery the two of them were, and took his cock in his hand, aligning it with her entrance. She mewled at the feeling of his thick head stretching her open as she slowly sunk down on him, and he had to bite back a seriously un-cool sounding moan as her tight walls hugged his cock in all the right ways. When he was fully sheathed inside of her, she took a moment, panting against his neck as she got used to the feeling of him. They’d made love more than their fair share of times, but it was always when she was on top that she felt the best. He was angled just right, the head of his cock prodding a spot that made her keen, and she swore she saw stars when he began moving.

The water around them splashed, and a good amount of it spilled over the edge of the tub as their movements increased. The water, though it seemed like a good idea, limited what they could do, and even though he was making her vision spot, she vaguely worried about the possibilities of injuries. That thought, though pressing, was shoved from her mind when he reached between their legs and began rubbing circles at her clit. Her head fell back and her teeth tore into her bottom lip.

“Fuck, fuck, do you like that?” Impure words began flooding from his lips, as they usually did, as he moved in and out of her. “You’re so fucking tight, fuck, I love you so much, I love you so fucking much…”

She whimpered in response, unable to actually string together a coherent sentence, and Ayato groaned. She secretly loved that she could make him lose control like that. As they moved, Hinami felt herself slipping as a result of the erratic rhythm. Her eyes widened, and somehow, he slipped out of her as she fell back, arms flailing wildly as she reached out to find something to grab onto. Sadly, all she found was the wet side of the bathtub, and she screamed as she fell back, Ayato’s eyes going wide as he tried to rescue her.

His arms wrapped around her waist, and instead of pulling her up, she pulled him down. For three very long, panicked seconds, the two of them flailed wildly, trying to find a way to steady themselves. Water flew in each and every direction, and there wound up being more splattered on the floor than in the tub.

“I was trying to be sexy!” Ayato complained after they’d dried off and dressed. “I didn’t even get to cum, goddammit, my balls are fucking aching.”

Hinami, who he’d expected to be embarrassed, laughed. The tinkling peal of her lyrical voice did funny things to his chest, and soon she was laughing so hard, her sides were aching.

“Wh-What’s so fucking funny?” He demanded, unsure of how to take her reaction.

“You’re so cute.” She answered simply, and even though he was sore, slightly injured, and sexually frustrated as fuck, he couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now, I have an idea.”

“If it’s trying that new coffee again, I don’t want to fucking –“

Hinami’s small, delicate hands pressed against his chest and she pushed him back.

“Why don’t we fix that problem? It’s the least I can do.”


End file.
